legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Monster X
Monster X (モンスターエックス Monsutā Ekkusu?), also known as Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ Kaizā Gidora?), is a skeletal Ghidorah like titan that first appears in Mothra vs Rodan as the main villain of the story. Name It is possible that Monster X's name is a reference to "Monster Zero," an alias for King Ghidorah. The "X" in his name could come from the Xiliens' Japanese name, the "X Aliens." Keizer Ghidorah's name comes from the German word "kaiser," meaning emperor, and "Ghidorah," coming from the immediate name of King Ghidorah's species. Design Appearance Monster X Monster X is a bipedal creature with an exoskeleton-like armored skin. He possesses two small half-skulls on his shoulders and a long black forked tail. Monster X has red eyes, a skeletal face, and long spikes on the top of his head. Keizer Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah incorporates elements of both King Ghidorah and Desghidorah in his appearance. Like Desghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah is quadrupedal, and like King Ghidorah he has golden skin. Keizer Ghidorah has much smaller wings than the other Ghidorahs, and lacks defined scales on his skin, instead having smooth gold skin with bluish streaks and spikes erupting from multiple spots on his body. Keizer Ghidorah's middle neck is much longer than the other two, and each of his heads has a different arrangement of horns and spikes. Keizer Ghidorah also possesses two long, whip-like tails. Portrayal Both Monster X and Keizer Ghidorah are portrayed by CGI Roar Monster X's roar appears to have been adapted from big cat growls and roars. As Keizer Ghidorah, his roar sounds like maniacal cackling, similar to King Ghidorah's characteristic cackling roar. Keizer Ghidorah's wailing cries and growls were possibly adapted from pig squeals, calls from camels, and the cries of baby jaguars. Monster X does have a series of deep growling and hissing noises. Personality Monster X displays true malice in his battle with Rodan and Mothra, fighting viciously and relentlessly. He seems to take pleasure in causing Mothra pain. Monster X's maliciousness is further demonstrated when he continues after transforming into Keizer Ghidorah, Monster X blasts and kills the weaken Mothra mercilessly. Leaving Rodan to himself. Origins Monster X landed on Earth in a asteroid that Monarch named Gorath. Monarch then sees that he's a threat the world and chose to try and kill him off. The asteroid itself which has unknown origins, was blasted and destroy into pieces when it land on Earth. History Mothra vs Rodan Monster X was summoned through the Gorath asteroid that landed on Earth near San Francisco and began to walk to where Rodan and Mothra were fighting. During this trip, Monster X was getting attacked by Monarch that flew past him and he begin to destroy them one by one until there were none left. After encountering Mothra and Rodan in their fight, he attack both of them with ease. Then they all battle each other until Monster X foam into Keizer Ghidorah! The weaken Mothra flew up and he killed her the same way Ghidorah killed her. Then Rodan turn into his Burning Rodan form and kill his the same way Godzilla killed Ghdiroah. It was reveal that Keizer Ghidorah was healing until his body was drop into ice and froze. AbilitiesEdit Durability Monster X has strong armor in both his forms. Flight Monster X was seen levitating in the background as he was descending to the ground to do battle with Mothra and Rodan. Keizer Ghidorah also has the ability to fly. Destroyed Thunder Gravitational Beams Monster X's main tactic is to fire yellow electric beams in short bursts from his eyes. These beams are fired from both eyes on Monster X's head and a single eye on each of the partial skull-like structures on his shoulders. Antigravity beams Similarily to King Ghidorah's gravity beams, Keizer Ghidorah is able to fire Antigravity beams from his mouths. Physical abilities Monster X is a formidable match against Rodan physically, and this coupled with his powerful attacks were able to nearly overwhelm him and Mothra. Keizer Ghidorah is briefly seen slamming his 2 front feet on Rodan as he was unconscious, after his initial onslaught. Telekinesis Keizer Ghidorah can also guide their paths and pick up and throw objects with them. Energy Drain Keizer Ghidorah can drain energy through his bite. Regeneration When Monarch drop Monster X's body in the ice to freeze, it can be seen growing his heads and wounds. Speed and Agility Monster X isn't quick but his other form, Keizer Ghidorah is very quick and can fly really fast. Strength and Combat Monster X has a series of different and powerful attacks that he use on Mothra and Rodan. Weaknesses Thermonuclear Pulses Despite Keizer Ghidorah's immense durability, Burning Rodan was able to beat with ease but that didn't kill him. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer